The present disclosure relates to an information processing device connected to an image forming device via a network and an image forming system using the same, and particularly, to a technology in which, according to an operation of the information processing device, a color of a recording medium and a character color and an effect on the recording medium are designated, and the image forming device performs a printing process.
In an image forming system, a technology in which an information processing device such as a personal computer issues an instruction to the image forming device on a network and thus a printing process is performed in the image forming device has been proposed. With respect to an image forming device, the following technology has also been proposed: colored paper (recording medium) including a plurality of colors is read by a scanner, the read data is stored as background color data, and printing is performed with a character color being adjusted on the colored paper based on the background color data (hereinafter, “first technology” will be appropriately used to refer to the aforesaid).
In addition, for example, in an image forming device, there is a technology in which determination on whether a color of paper (recording medium) detected by a paper sensor is similar to a print color of image data is performed and when it is determined that they are similar to each other, control is performed so that the paper is changed or a process of changing the print color is performed. With respect to an image forming device, the following technology has also been proposed: it is determined whether the image data includes a character or a picture, and upon determination that the data includes a character, a saturation or a hue is changed so that it can be clearly distinguished from a color of paper and easily read, and upon determination that the data includes a picture, only the brightness is changed so that the mood of the picture is not disturbed (hereinafter, “second technology” will be appropriately used to refer to the aforesaid”).